Учебник
Учебник --- учебное пособие по «Контролю Разума» =Акустическая суггестия= Акустическая суггестия --- методы и средства предоставления неосознаваемой акустической информации. С.Г. Кара-Мурза отмечает, что истоки сильной внушаемости посредством слов уходят в глубину веков. Они связаны с историей возникновения речи, т.к. первые слова более были связаны с суггестивным нежели смысловым воздействием. Методы * Предъявление акустических стимулов ниже порога слышимости на фоне более слышимой маскирующей информации. * Маскировка речевого сообщения методом его замедления. При записи музыкальной мелодии на нее записывается та или иная фраза но с замедлением в 10-15 раз, при этом текст будет еле прослушиваться в виде глухого воя, однако у реципиента появятся соответствующие навязчивые собственные мысли. //Гриняев С.Н, Кудрявцев В.Н. «Информационная безопасность избирательных компаний». М.: Московская академия комплексной безопасности предпринимательства, 1999. - 104 c. * Спектральное маскирование на фоне музыкальных произведений. Изучено * Существует акустический диапазон собственных частот: органов, тканей, клеток биообъектов; * Может использоваться явление акустического резонанса для воздействие на биообъекты; * Возможно применение акустических стимулов ниже порога слышимости; * Перспективные методы аудиосуггестии: спектральное маскирование, использование музыки и т.п. Свойства * Человек-Аудиотехника-Человек; * Подпороговая информация, Спектральное маскирование; * Воздействие индивидуальное или групповое; * Легко обнаруживаемый технически; * Высокий уровень изученности и реализации; =Американское Посольство в Москве= Американское Посольство в Москве --- подвергалась психотронной атаке с 1953 года в течении длительного времени. * В Washington Times, Nov 15, 1992: «Российское Правительство продолжает бомбить американское Посольство в Москве с микроволновой радиацией... Пульсирующие воздействия идут из жилого здания через улицу, которое, как полагают, укомплектовано российскими специалистами по безопасности». * В 1976, the Globe посол Walter Stoessel заявил: «Редкая болезнь крови, подобная лейкемии, головные боли и кровотечения из глаз. Два его предшественника, послы Charles Bohlen и Llewellyn Thompson умерли от раковых образований» * Zapping of America, by Paul Brodeur, W.W. Norton and Co., 1977.: «Исследование этого "московского сигнала" было названо как проект "Пандора"», «Дополнительно, Агенство Проектов Перспективных Исследований (ARPA) --- секретная организация в пределах Министерства обороны, занятое электромагнитным вооружением, исследовало обезьян резуса воздействовавшая на них сигналов из микроволновых печей с сигналом подобным "московскому"». * Electromagnetism and Life, Dr. R.O. Becker, p.227.: «Возможно, что Советский Союз опережает США в своей системе вооружения по крайней мере с момента открытия облучения американского Московского Посольства в 1953». =Биовирус= Биовирус --- вирусы или программы для ЭВМ, предназначенный для модификации психики оператора. Список известных биовирусов * Rave on --- один из первых биовирусов. Создан Юдиусом Фурхта. Вирус маскировался под глюковатую программу просмотра постскрипт-файлов. Программа сообщала, что не может работать с данным режимом монитора и начинала мерцать, вводя своего оператора в гипнотическое состояние. Каждый 60-й кадр выдавала сообщение «Be happy with acid and pot!» («Беснуйся! Радуйся и не огорчайся!»). // Левшин И. «Неприятные сюрпризы Internet» / Lan Magasine / Русское издание, 1996. * V666 --- назван «дьявольским числом» по количеству байт его объема. Использует классическую идею 25-го кадра. Выводит строго определенную комбинацию световых пятен, которые вводят оператора в гипнотическое состояние, при котором он теряет сознательный контроль над собой. Так же подпороговыми картинками влияет на физиологию оператора (изменяет силу и ритм сердечных сокращений, создавая резкие перепады артериального давления, приводящие к печальным последствиям). //Чиж И.М., Жиляев Е.Г. «Актуальные проблемы психофизиоогического обеспечения военно-профессиональной деятельности» / Военно-медицинский журнал, том CCCXIX, №3, 1998. * V2SR-23876 --- предлагается оператору подсознательно и неосознанно решения ряда математических заданий. Мозг оператора начинает выполнять двойную работу: основную и подсознательную, ту что требует программа. Через 1-1.6 часов работы производительность спадает на 40-60%. * BrainBlaster (Модуль программы Ecologist) --- подавляет иммунную систему пользователя. // Левшин И. «Неприятные сюрпризы Internet» / Lan Magasine / Русское издание, 1996. =Блицкриг= Блицкриг (BLK) --- комплекс систем компьютерного оружия. Основные параметры * Создатель: Фьютчер Вижен Групп: (Санта-Фе шт. Нью-Мексико) * Основной компонент: компьютерный вирус. * Лэрии Вуд в инервью еженедельнику «Дефенс ньюс» описал как систему наборов алгоритмов созданную на основе «теории хаоса». * Он так же заявил: «Наши вирусы поражают даже компьютеры, отключенные от сети, ибо существуют на более низком уровне, нежели электроны или элементарные частицы». * Два варианта: оборонительный и атакующий. Цитаты * «Наши вирусы поражают даже компьютеры, отключенные от сети, ибо существуют на более низком уровне, нежели электроны или элементарные частицы» ** Лэрии Вуд в инервью еженедельнику «Дефенс ньюс» * «Система Блицкриг просто задавила противника, с ее помощью мы сумеем остановить войну прежде, чем она начнется» ** Томас Мурман =Воздействие на каждого= Воздействие на каждого --- воздействие на каждого жителя нашей планеты. «Сетевой» метод воздействия В нашей стране в основном применяется «сетевой» метод психотронного воздействия на население, при этом мощность биоэнергетического генератора через систему фильтров вводится в бытовые сети жилого здания (освещение, телефон, антенна коллективного пользования, радио сеть, охранная сигнализация т.п.). Преимущество такого способа создание ВЧ – радиополя внутри здания – энергетическая, экономическая рациональность и скрытность. Добавляя в питьевую воду различные типы наркотиков, которые в сочетании с электромагнитным полем внутри помещения усиливают психотронное воздействие на людей, мы имеем умирающее государство, состоящее из людей, у которых полностью нарушена иммунная система и подавлена воля. Такие люди и нужны нашему правительству, которое очень боится своего народа. Кроме криминальных силовых структур, на службе у нашего правительства есть еще криминальная психиатрия, которая может на абсолютно здоровом человеке испытать все психотропные препараты и наркотики и сделать его полным идиотом, при этом не за что не отвечая. Наши психдиспансеры и психбольницы являются полигонами для испытания психотропного и психотронного оружия. За свою ли зарплату главные врачи таких заведений, как «институт Сербского, Ганушкина, Кащенко» разъезжают на иномарках, кто им платит за уничтожение народа нашей страны? Государственная пожарная инспекция в угоду спецслужбам замалчивает тот факт, что использование бытовых электросетей для ввода высокочастотной составляющей является причиной пожаров в жилых домах, а взрывы газа в квартирах – результат подключения ультразвуковых генераторов к газовым и водопроводным трубам. =Визуальная суггестия= Визуальная суггестия --- средства и методы предъявления неосознаваемой зрительной информации. Джеймс Вайкери, экспериментально доказал в 60-е годы подсознательное влияние слов на подсознание человека методом «сублиминальной» рекламы. Он заявил, что провёл в кинотеатрах Нью-Джерси следующий эксперимент. Во время показа триллера «Пикник» в моменты смены кадра с помощью дополнительного проектора демонстрировались кадры скрытой рекламы, такие как «Кока-кола», «Ешьте поп-корн». Фильмы показывались на протяжении всего лета 1957 года. Продажа кока-колы в буфете кинотеатра (по заявлению Вайкери) повысилась на 17%, а поп-корна — на 50%. Затем Джеймс Вайкери запатентовал эту технологию и открыл компанию по сублиминальной рекламе в фильмах. Методы * 25-й кадр; * Диспаратного предъявления; Свойства * Человек-Видотехника-Человек; * 25-й кадр, Диспаратная информация; * Воздействие индивидуальное, групповое; * Легко обнаруживаемое технически; * Высокий уровень изученности и реализации; =Дальнодействующее акустическое устройство= Дальнодействующее акустическое устройство (LRAD — «Long Range Acoustic Device») является устройством контроля толпы, и разработано American Technology Corporation. Создано в 2000 году для защиты кораблей от нападения террористов, пиратов, воинственных демонстрантов. Между тем, оно совершенно безопасно для самого экипажа: эхо в море не грозит. Используется звук низкой частоты, дабы не повредить ухо. Для воздействия на людей используется же сила звука. LRAD поражает людей мощным звуком в 150 децибел, для сравнения: шум двигателей реактивного самолета составляет около 120 децибел, шум в 130 децибел может повредить слуховой аппарат человека. В соответствии с требованиями завода-изготовителя, оборудование весит 45 фунтов (20 кг) и может излучать звук в 30° (только на высоких частотах, 2.5kHz) из устройства 33 дюймов (83 см) в диаметре. На максимальной громкости, она может излучать сигнал предупреждения о том, что это 146 dBSPL (1000 W / m²) на 1 метр, уровня, который способен перманентно нанести ущерб слуху, и выше нормального человека до порога боли (120—140 дБ). Изменение предупреждающего сигнала на 300 метров составляет менее 90 дБ. Поучительно отметить, что любой динамик равный размеру будет генерировать луч той же направленности, как LRAD. Карл Грунлер, (бывший) вице-президент военных и правительственных операций по американской технологии, говорит, что, будучи в пределах 100 ярдов (90 м) устройство является чрезвычайно болезненным, но его применение должно быть ограничено до 300 ярдов (270 м), которые будут использованы эффективно. Контрмеры могут включать в себя использование пассивной защиты органов слуха (нарукавники защитные, наушники), что может свести уровень звука до минимума. Кроме того, звук может быть отражен с твердой поверхности и перенаправлен на излучатель. =Зааркаливание= Зааркаливание --- способ, позволяющий сознанию и подсознанию человеку постоянно зациклится на каком-либо воздействии, что бы оно действовало и перепрограммировало человека даже после его фактического снятия. * Неприятные, знакомые слова замаскированные под звуки, которые хотя и не может разобрать сознание, подсознание все же знает. Сознание постоянно мучается, пытаясь все же переспросить у подсознания: «Что это?». Подсознание же отвечает, что знает, но объяснить не может. Человек ходит в состоянии, будто бы не может что либо вспомнить; * Неприятные, знакомые ассоциации; * Неприятные, знакомые образы; =Защитная Шапочка из Алюминиевой Фольги= Защитная Шапочка из Алюминиевой Фольги (Aluminum Foil Deflector Beanie, AFDB) --- шапочка, состоящая из 5 и более слоев алюминия, для защиты от психотронного воздействия. Считается очень дешевым но слабоэффективным способом защиты. Шапочка из фольги — головной убор, сделанный из одного или нескольких слоев алюминиевой фольги. Люди, носящие такие шапочки, считают, что шапочка может защитить мозг от таких негативных воздействий, как электромагнитные поля, влияния инопланетян, чтения мыслей и дистанционного управления сознанием. Шапочка из фольги Некоторые люди верят в способность шапочек из фольги и других подобных устройств останавливать голоса в их головах или не давать правительственным организациям, спецслужбам, инопланетянам и нечисти управлять их сознанием. Эти люди полагают, что фольга отражает сигналы управления (например, от HAARP), передаваемые через внечувственное восприятие или через микроволновый слуховой эффект. ШАПОЧКИ НЕ ПОМОГУТ ТОЧНО - ВОТ ЕСЛИ ЗАМКНУТОЕ ПОМЕЩЕНИЕ СТЕНЫ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ИЗ МЕТАЛЛА ДА ЕЩЕ ЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНО ПОД БОЛЬШИМ СЛОЕМ ГРУНТА ТО -ДА МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЕЩЕ ПОМОЖЕТ! Научное обоснование Предположение о том, что фольга может значительно уменьшить интенсивность воздействия высокочастотного излучения на мозг не лишена научного оправдания. Хорошо сделанная защита из фольги работает как клетка Фарадея, экранируя поступающее извне радиоизлучение. Школьный эксперимент демонстрирует данный факт — радиоприемник ставится на фольгу и накрывается металлическим ведром, что приводит к значительному снижению силы сигнала. Эффективность такого укрытия от излучения определяется толщиной стенок в соответствии с глубиной скин-слоя (расстояние, на которое может проникнуть излучение в неидеальном проводнике). Частота, соответствующая полумиллиметровому слою фольги, составляет около 20 кГц, то есть такой слой частично блокирует и длинные и средние и ультракороткие волны, а пропускает только волны сверхдлинноволнового диапазона. Эффективность шапочки из фольги для экранировки радиоизлучения сильно снижается из-за того, что она закрыта не полностью. Если просто спрятать радиоприёмник под ведром (без проводящего слоя снизу), сигнал останется практически той же силы. Исследование, проведённое аспирантами Массачусетсского технологического института, выявило способность шапочки из фольги как ослаблять, так и усиливать излучение в зависимости от частоты, причём взаимное расположение источника и человека в шапочке не играло существенной роли. =Зубной имплантант= Зубной имплантант --- имплантант вставленный в зуб, для пси-воздействия. * Изобрел Andrija Puharich, по заказу ЦРУ; * В 1952 проект «Moonstruck», ЦРУ: Использование имплантантов в мозг и зубы; внедрение тайно во время операций или методом похищений; =Игровая фабула= Игровая фабула --- имеет развлекательный характер, направленный на деформацию психики в заданном направлении. Человеку приятно и легко включиться в игру, не понимая суггестивные свойства ее воздействия. Наркомафия вкладывает огромные деньги в создание виртуальной реальности, пытаясь создать наркотик куда более высокого класса, чем героин или ЛСД, что позволяет влиять индивидуальным сознанием значительно более гибко. // Тарко В. «Компьютер может стать супернаркотиком» --- М.: КП, 1996; В мозгу играющего возникают: следы-фантомы, сновидения, страхи, эпилептические припадки, кошмары, шизофрения. Множество детей, после подобных игр попали в больницы, и получили серьезные психологические травмы. Мозг человека не имеет генетической защиты от моделей поведения в инферальном мире компьютерных комбинаций, синтезированных из: искусственных образов, звуков, цветов. Стирается грань между истиной и ложью, и тем самым человек попадает в так называемое Зазеркалье (//Бехтерева Н.П. «О мозге человека». С-Пб. Нотабине. 1994.), развивается стресс (// Г. Селье «Стресс без дистресса» Рига. Виеда. 1992.), отрицательные эмоции по формуле П. Симонова (// Дуринян Р.А. «Мозг и его работа» М., Знание, 1965), иллюзии, паталогическое удовольствие, галлюцинации. Свойства компьютерных игр * Решение задач суггестии прии полном осознании оператором своих действий; * Метод виртуальной реальности с прорывом в глубинные пласты человеческой психики и эффективным управлением подсознанием; * Виртуальная реальность используется для профилактики стрессов, профессиональных и эмоциональных перегрузок, отбора лиц для профессий, повышения профессиональных навыков; * Появилась угроза появления более мощного "техногенного наркотика"; Негативное влияние игр * Погружение играющего в мир насилия; * Играющему предоставляют, как правило, передовое оружие (Например: Передовое Американское оружие русскому играющему, при том что Русские представлены достаточно грубыми и неотесанными). * Уничтожение Защитников своей Родины у играющего вызывает эйфорию; * Мультимедийного фаната реальный мир уже не интересует; =Имплантанты= Имплантанты --- возможно что для отслеживания перемещения объекта, его идентификации а также для осуществления адресной передачи и съема информации используются внедренные в организм объекта имплантанты. Например в пломбу зуба... или в носовых пазухах.. или в других местах... современное развитие техники позволяет создавать не определяемые ренгеном устройства минимальных размеров, как с автономными источниками питания, так и с использованием внешних электромагнитных полей... В современном мире имплантанты применяются все реже и реже, ибо технологии уже очень давно могут обойтись и без них, тем не менее, возможно, имплантанты для контроля могут в некоторых случаях давать большие или специфические возможности. =Информационная война= Информационная война --- это широкомасштабная информационная борьба с применением способов и средств информационного воздействия на психологию людей и общество в целом, в первую очередь на их индивидуальное и общественное сознание, а также на функционирование технических средств в интересах достижения целей воздействующей стороны. Цитаты * «Информационная война есть основное средство современной мировой политики и экономики, доминирующий способ достижения политической, финансовой и экономической власти» ** И.Н. Панарин = Информационное оружие = Информационное оружие --- это способы и средства информационного воздействия на технику и людей с целью решения задач воздействующей стороны. Виды * Средства высокоточного определения местоположения оборудования, излучающего в электомагнитном спектре, и его поражения; * Средства воздействия на компоненты радиоэлектронного оборудования; * Средства воздействия на процесс передачи информации; * Средства пропаганды и дезинформации; * Психотронное оружие; = Классификация средств пси-оружия= Классификация средств пси-оружия --- классификация оружия. По военно-политическому и экономическому целевому назначению * стратегическое; * тактическое; * индивидуальное; По стратегии и тактике применения * наступательное; * оборонительное; По энергетическому фактору * подпороговое, сверхчувственное, информационное (не энергетическое); * слабые электромагнитные биополя и иные излучения; * сильные групповые психические поля на массовых мероприятиях; * сверхсильные когерентные энергосиловые поля, вызывающие катастрофы экологического масштаба; * топологические средства, деформирующие пространственно-временные характеристики; По месту воздействия на живые объекты * сенсорные, экстасенсорные влияния на систему восприятия; * психокинестезические, моторные влияния на движения и перемещения; * внечувственные воздействия на процессы принятия решения; По времени действия * кратковременные и обратимые; * длительного действия; * необратимые, паталогические; По исходу действия * несмертельные; * летальные; По управляемости * управляемые от индуктора или генератора по командам; * неуправляемые; По дальности действия * местные, близкодействующие, локальные (радиус до 1 км); * средней дальности (до 10 тыс км); * сверхдальнего, глобального, всеземного масштаба; По скорости распространения * медленные, низкоскоростные (типа эпидемии, паники); * быстрые, со скоростью распространения электромагнитных волн; * "мгновенные" действия (сверхскоростные); По видам объектов поражения * отдельную личность; * локальную группу людей; * массовое скопление живой силы; * животный мир; * растительный мир; * водоемы и другие жидкие среды; * пищу, одежду, материалы; * вооруженную и военную технику; * электронные и вычислительные системы; * здания и сооружения, производства и быта; * средства транспорта и связи; По каналам распространения * силы Министерства обороны; * другими силовыми структурами: разведка и контрразведка, МФД, ФСБ, ФАПСИ, NSA и т.п. * организациями и службами экологической защиты; * медицинскими учреждениями и службами; * сетью культурно-массовых организаций; * СМИ; * криминальные структуры; * средства бизнеса; * организации торговли; * система воспитания и образования; * частные лица и другие каналы; =Лида= Лида (Lida-machine, Лечебный Импульсный Дистанционный Аппарат) --- Старая (и одна из первых) медицинская машина, созданная Русскими: передает импульсы частотой 40 МГц для расслабления и усыпления. Испытывалась на животных. Волны низкой частоты создаваемые этим устройством создают похожее на транс состояние. Была создан и испытан в России, в 1965-х годах, группой молдавских изобретателей (Л. Я. Рабичев, П. В. Раку и д.р.). Способ лечения назван: электрогипнозом. Воздействие происходит влиянием на пациента ритмическими: звуком, светом, теплом и УВЧ-сигналами. Весь сеанс проводится в звукоизолированной и затемненной комнате. Длительность процедуры 30 минут. Ритмические факторы воздействия: * импульсное электрополе УВЧ * синхронные вспышки зеленого света * звуки, имитирующие падение капель, * тепло Человек, находящийся под воздействием испытывает приятные ощущения. Пациент, во время процедуры видит, слышит, и осознает процедуру погружения в сон, а это бывает очень важно. Проснувшись, не все больные осознают, что они спали, несмотря на то, что были все признаки сна. =Мозговая машина= Мозговая машина использует звук и/или свет для достижения определенной частоты мозга пользователю и в качестве результата получаем определенное состояние, сравнимое с медитацией и шаманством. Процесс так же имеет название синхронизация звуковых волн. История Первая мозговая машина бала создана Французским психологом Pierre Janet в конце 19-го века. Она выглядела как больное колесо со спицами, крутящееся перед фонарем. Первые коммерческие версии появились лишь в конце 1950-х годов. Описание Мозговая машина обычно состоит из элементов управления, пары наушников и/или мерцающих светодиодных очков. Блок управляет сессиями и светодиодными очками. Профессионально, они обычно называются как Устройство Аудио-Визуальной Стимуляции (AVS устройство). Сессии обычно управляют среднюю частоту мозга от высокого до низкого уровня рывками в низ за несколько последовательностей. Нужные частоты в машинах высокого класса обычно находится в альфа-ритме мозга, в диапазоне от 8-12 Гц, или в бетта-ритме, в диапазоне 13-40 Гц, и может коррелировать с пользовательскими установками для нужного ему эффекта. Мозговые машины часто используются с оборудованием биообратной связью или с нейрообратной связью, что бы достичь нужной частоты в реальном режиме времени. Современные мозговые машины могут соединяться с Интернет, что бы обновить программное обеспечение или скачать новые сессии. Сессии обычно используются для медитаций, нейрообратной связи и т.д. да бы улучшить эффект воздействия. Некоторые клинические исследования были выполнены слуховой и визуальной стимуляцией для улучшения познавательных способностей детей, имеющих трудности в обучении (research) Безопасность Мозговая машина может быть опасна для людей с фоточувствительной эпилепсией или другими расстройствами нервов. Известно, что один из 10,000 пожилых, воспользовавшийся этим устройством испытывает приступ; и примерно вдвое больше детей имеют такое же похожий эффект. =Машина сновидений= Машина сновидений — стробоскопическое мерцающее устройство, создающее визуальную стимуляцию. Артист Брион Гисин и ученый Ян Сыммервилл создал машину сновидений после прочтения книги Уильима Грей Вольтера Жизнь Мозга. В оригинальной идее, машина сновидений состоит из цилиндра с разрезами по сторонам. Цилиндры расположены на цифровом проигрывателе и вращаются с частотой 78 или 45 оборотов в минуту. Светящаяся лампа подвешена в центре цилиндра и скорость вращения позволяет свету проникать из отверстий со постоянной частотой, плавающей между 8 и 13 импульсов в секунду. Эта изменение частоты соответствует альфа-ритму мозга и соответствует состоянию расслабления. Машина сновидений видна и в состоянии, когда глаза закрыты: цвет мерцающей лампы воздействует на оптический нерв и изменяет электрические колебания мозга. Пользователь испытывает возрастающие яркие сложные комбинации цветов позади закрытых век. Комбинации принимают очертания и символы, водовороты вокруг, пока пользователь чувствует окружения цветами. Сообщается, что пользователь машины сновидений может входить в гипнотические состояния. Эти ощущения могут быть иногда слишком интенсивными, и чтобы избежать неприятного эффекта, достаточно отрыть глаза. Машина сновидений может быть опасна для людей с фоточувствительной эпилепсией или другими нервными расстройствами. Известно, что один из 10 000 пожилых, воспользовавшихся этим устройством, испытывает приступ; и примерно вдвое больше детей имеют такое же похожий эффект. Машине сновидений посвящен документальный фильм Мерцание (2008), снятый Ником Шиэном. =Мобильный телефон= Мобильный телефон --- портативное телефонное устройство, им пользуется в Европе и США уже более 50% населения. Представляют большую опасность в качестве радиоизлучающего устройства для мозга. Для спецслужб мобильный телефон представляет собой идеальную идею, ибо они в любой момент могут усилить его радиоизлучение в 20 тысяч раз и сжечь мозг испытуемого. Так например, Чеченский лидер Дудаев умер общаясь по мобильному телефону. Законы Мобильные телефоны так же интересны тем, что телефонные компании занижают предельные требования по электромагнитному излучению, причем не объясняя это по медицинским показаниям. Они бьют на политический уровень заявляющий, что доказательство вреда должно быть 100%, а это будет возможно только через 20-30 лет. Юридический уровень --- это уровень доказательства 51:49. Тем не менее для мобильных телефонов уровень доказательств должен быть не более чем медицинским т.е. составлять 10:90, а это уровень доказательств уже перешли. Однако телефонные компании (причем абсолютно не обоснованно) настаивают и пробивают законы, по которым доказательства вреда от их работы должны составлять не менее 100%. Информация * Если говорить о способах психотронного контроля на ближних расстояниях, то, скорее всего, самыми эффективными инструментами воздействия являются радиотелефоны. Дело в том, что именно радиотелефоны являются испытанным во время войны в Персидском заливе, беспорядков в Лос-Анджелесе и вторжения в Панаму аппаратом психотронного контроля. Говоря точнее, вся сеть радиотелефонной связи представляет собой сеть психотронного контроля, так как она функционирует в качестве средства передачи психотронных волн высокой частоты. * В продаже появляются тысячи всевозможных разновидностей аудио-записей для подпорогового программирования, которые используются для кодирования суггестивной информации в психике. На человеческое подсознание можно воздействовать через телефон, радио, телевидение, интернет, даже через газетную полосу. Вы можете слушать новости по радио и даже не догадываться, что вам что-то внушают. =Научные работы= Научные работы --- научные работы по контролю разума у нас и за рубежом. За рубежом * Проблема изучения и использование возможностей биополей экстрасенсов для военных целей, обнаружение скопления войск и вооружений, а также полезных ископаемых. ** Работы проходят под эгидой Разведывательного управления МО. ** Стоимость финансирования более 1 млн. долларов в год ** Источник: 1992 год, США, телепрограмма Эн-Би-Си; * Поиск и обнаружение ясновидцами подводных лодок. ** Программа ВМС США «Водолей»; * Расширение объемов работ в США в области парапсихологии и биоэнергетики. ** Работы ведутся в более 150 организаций; * Создание специальных генераторов биополя под руководством профессора В. Пешке и исследование их влияния на изменение характера личности. (г. Штудгард, Германия); * Исследование доктора З. Гарвалика (США) по взаимодействию человека с гепатогенными зонами Земли; * Проведение работ по биоэнергетике и телепатической передаче информации; ** Стоимость финансирования 6 миллионов долларов; ** Пентагон, МО США; * Разработка экстрасенсорных приборов в Чехословакии, Польше, Югославии // Прилуцкий В.В., «Анализ проблем создания психотронного оружия и способов его применения», М., 1998; * Успешные опыты в Китае, Венгрии, Румынии, Вьетнаме, Болгарии по дистанционному воздействию биополем на биологические объекты: ** по очистке воды и селекционной мутации растений; ** получение необычных сплавов; ** устранение влияния гепатогенных зон; ** по дешифровке фотоснимков; * В 1996 году, в апреле умерла известная предсказательница Ванга. ** По мнению Н.П. Бехтеревой, совпадение предсказаний ее составили порядка 80%; * Дисциплины в вузах и темы НИОКР: ** экстрасенсорная перцепция звуков, запахов, зрительных образов, мыслей индукторов и состояния перцепиента; ** телепатия мыслей и состояний; ** ясновидение цели, психокинез и телекинез, телепортация (перемещение сознания без тела); Россия * В 1998 году в СССР создан Всесоюзный комитет по проблемам энергоинформационного обмена; * Создан Международный общественно-научный комитет «Экология человека и энергоинформатика»; ** Президент: В.Н.Волоченко (МГТУ им. Баумана); // Волонченко В.Н. «Неизбежность, реальность и постижимость тонкого мира» // Сознание и физическая реальность. т. 1. №1-2. 1996, с 2-14; * Постановлением Комитета по науке и технологиям головным предприятием в области нетрадиционных технологий назначен ТНЦ «Вент» (г. Москва) во главе с физиком А.Е. Акимовым, изучающий дистанционных влияний торсионных полей на живые объекты и мозг человека; * Работы по разработке, изготовлению и применению торсионных генераторов в Институте проблем материаловедения Украины (г. Киев) // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Работы академика В. Казначеева (г. Нововсибирск) по изучению влияний биоизлучений на ткани и культуры организма. // Казначеев В.П, Михайлова Л.П. «Сверхслабые свечения в межклеточных взаимодействиях», Новосибирск, 1981; * Работы под руководством директора Московского ИРЭ академика Ю. Гуляева по обнаружению и регистрации ауральных полей живого организма и созданию аппаратуры и методик регистраций излучений; * Опыты по изучению феноменов Джуны и Н. Кулагиной и их парапсихологических способностей; // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Работы А.Ф. Охатрина (г. Москва, Институт минералогии и геохимиии) по разработке теории микролептонных полей, создание приборов и методик по генерации и регистрации этих полей, по изучению их влияния на живые объекты ("Рабочая трибуна. июль 1992) // Охатрин А.Ф., Татур В.Ю «Микролептонная концепция», Томск, 1988; * Работы академика Н.П. Бехтеровой с сотрудниками НИИ экспериментальной медицины РАН (г. Санкт-Петербург) по изучению "странных" явлений, видоизмененного, переходного состояния психики, так называемый феномен "выхода души из тела"; // Бехтерева Н.П. «Есть ли зазеркалье?» // Тарминатор, 1994 №2-3 №1-3; * Работы по торсионным нейрокомпьютерам-терминалам живого мозга и средствам генерации и приема биоизлучений; // Акимов А.Е., Бинги В.Н. «О физики и психофизике», Сознание и физический мир. Вып. 1. М. Яхтсмен. 1995. * Опыты по испытанию установки «Радиосон» в в/ч 71592 (г. Новосибирск) // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Биофизические исследования А.П. Дуброва по Ψ-энергетике; // Дубров А.П., Пушкин В.Н. «Парапсихология и современное естествознание», М, Соваминко, 1990; * Работы по созданию и испытанию воздействий установки КНЧ в Научных Центрах "Гипократ" и СВЧ "Биотехника" (г. Ростов-на-Дону) // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Работы Центра "ЭНИОтехника" Ассоциации "ЭНИО"; // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Работы под руководством А. Касьяненко в Межотраслевом научно-инженерном центре "Природные ресурсы" (г. Киев), (КП от 7.09.91 г.); * Работы Ю.А. Фомина по проблемам Ψ-структур; // Ю.А. Фомин «Анатомия чудес» (Телепатия, парапсихология, спиритизм, НЛО и другие аномальные явления). М. Политиздат. 1990. * Работы Центра биотехнологий под руководством Ю. Мамина. // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Работы по уфологии Р.В. Рожанца из психического центра "Союзуфоцентра" // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Работы В. НАЛИМОВА из МГУ (г. Москва) по разработке концепции спонтанности сознания и вероятности генерации смысласлов; // Налимов В.В. «Спонтанность сознания», М, Наука, 1984 * Инициативные поиски и исследования И. Винокурова и Г.Гутового в области ПСО; // Гутовой Г., Винокуров И. «Психотронная война. От мифов к реалям», М, Мистерия, 1993; * Эксперименты на людях по управлению их биополями А. Мартынова и его теоретическая интерпретация; // А. Мартынов «Исповедимый путь», М. 1991 * Массовые и индивидуальные воздействия на психическое состояние аудитории и отдельного человека в сеансах: ** В.Массинга; ** М. Куни; ** А. Кашпировского; ** Чумака; ** Джуны Давиташвили; ** Ю. Горного; ** и других; * Лечебные методики Джуны и ее способности засвечивать своим биополем фотопластинки; // Джуна Давиташвили. «Бесконтактный массаж» Профилактическая методика. М. Физкультара и Спорт. 1989 * Массовое воздействие на психику слушателей через психологические и религиозные Саентологические церкви и Центры дианектики (г. Москва и другие города России и СНГ) // Сиверцев М.А. «Экспертиза. Саентология: путь духовной самоидентификации», М. 1995 * Ранние работы: ** Работы российского психиатора В.М. Бехтерева; ** Работы Л.Л. Васильева в Ленинграде по аномальным явлениям психики; ** Работы Б.Б. Кажинского по биорадиосвязи; ** Работы А.Л. Чижевского, А.Г. Грвича по митогенетическому излучению и теории биологического поля; ** Работы семью Кирлиан, открывших свечение растений ("Лучи Кирлиан"); * Работы Э.С. Бауэ по теоретической биологии и принципу "устойчивого равновесия"; =Нелетальное оружие= Нелетальное оружие — оружие, которое при обычном применении не должно вызывать смерти и значительного травмирования цели. Общее название для психотронной техники, данное название применяется обычно в США. В России же оно называется как: Радиочастотное оружие. Вызывает вопрос гуманности применения Гуманного оружия. Нередко такое оружие может и вызвать смерть или очень тяжелые и необратимые заболевания. Звуковое оружие - принцип действия основан на излучении звуковых и инфразвуковых волн определенных частот. Представителем такого вида оружия можно считать LRAD (Дальнодействующее Акустическое Устройство). Разработана американской компанией American Technology Corporation для применения военными и полицией. Эта звуковая пушка способна влиять на поведение толпы, настраиваться на отдельно избранного человека среди людей, транслировать исключительно ему одному звук прямо в голову, а также влиять на команды кораблей противника, очищать здания от террористов и т. п. СВЧ-оружие нарушает работу головного мозга и центральной нервной системы, человек слышит несуществующие шум и свист. Один из представителей такого вида оружия - Active Denial System (Система Активного Отбрасывания) разработан для американской армии и представляет из себя мощный СВЧ-излучатель. Установка ADS излучает направленную энергию в диапазоне миллиметровых радиоволн, которая оказывает кратковременное шоковое воздействие на людей на расстоянии до 500 м. Пентагон провёл сертификационные испытания установки ADS на добровольцах, которые при облучении испытывали болевой шок и рефлекторное стремление немедленно скрыться из зоны поражения (так называемый «Goodbye effect»). Стреляющий мегафон — внешне действительно напоминает мегафон, внутрь которого, даже не сгибаясь может войти человек. Мощные импульсы с частотой от 2 до 3 тысяч герц, мощностью 150 децибел. Звук такой мощности вполне может произвести устойчивое повреждение органов слуха. Люди находящиеся недалеко от данной пушки теряют самообладание, появляется страх, головокружение, тошнота. На близком же расстоянии — психическое расстройство, разрушение внутренних органов. Используются для разгона толпы, вызова паники в воинских подразделений, защиты объектов от посторонних. Светошумовые гранаты — на основе горения пиротехнических средств, и создания низкотемпературной газовой плазмы, при этом человек слепнет на 30 секунд, а теряет слух на 5 часов. =Организации и фирмы изучающие пси-проблему= Организации и фирмы изучающие пси-проблему --- список организаций занимающийся пси-феноменом и проблемой. Список организаций США Данные взяты из книги: Прилуцкий В.В. «Анализ проблем создания психотроного оружия и способов его применения», М., 1998; * Министерство обороны США; * Разведывательное управление МО США (РУМО); * НАСА; * ВВС, ВМС и Сухопутные Силы армии США; * НИИ поведенческих и социальных наук сухопутных войск США (г. Александрия); * Федеральное Бюро Расследований; * Американская Ассоциация развития науки; * фирма «РЕНД»; * фирма «ВЕСТИНГАУЗ»; * фирма «ДЖЕНЕРАЛ ЭЛЕКТРИК»; * фирма «БЕЛЛ ТЕЛЕФОН КОМПАНИ»; * Стендфордский научно-исследовательский институт и десятки других подобных, а так же более 70 вузов и колледжей; * Парапсихологический институт доктора Д.Б. РАЙНА (США); * Институт по изучение ноосфоры астронавта Э.Митчел (США); Список организаций России * Российское космическое агенство; * Институт квантовой генетики; * МГУ; * Международный институт теоретической и прикладной физики РАЕН; * десятки других научных институтов и КБ; =Отпечатки пальцев мозга= Отпечатки пальцев мозга (Brain Fingerprinting) --- способ извлечения информации из головы. Испытуемому показывают съемки тех или иных картинок, усаживая перед компьютером, и вешая на него электроды. Информация ни как не цепляющая человека будет испытуемым проигнорирована, информация же цепляющая будет сразу опознана. =Программно-математическое оружие= Программно-математическое оружие (ПМ ИОр) --- совокупность всех информационных способов и средств, позволяющих целенаправленно воздействовать на информационные структуры с целью преобразования (уничтожения) и получения конфиденциальных данных. Основные типы * Средства воздействия на программный продукт; * Средства воздействия на канал передачи информации; Способы и средства * Средства разрушения; * Программные закладки; * Средства воздействия на каналы распространения информации; * Компьютерные вирусы; * Нейтрализаторы тестовых программ; * Средства внедрения постороннего кода; Особенности * Универсальность; * Скрытность; * Экономическая эффективность; * Масштабность применения; * Сложность международного контроля; * Эффект «Цепной реакции»; * Психологическое воздействие; =Пси-оружие= Пси-оружие --- это специальным и особым образом организованные и согласованные энерго-информационные маломощные потоки излучений известной и неизвестной природы. Мишени для пси-оружия * Генетический аппарат клеток; * Жидкокристаллическая среда клеток и межклеточных жидкостей, жидкости окружающей среды; * Мозг, а через него других органов; * Биологические и психические поля, окружающие живые организмы; =Пси-способности= Пси-способности --- пси-способности человека и животных. Изучаются следующие способности * Предсказание будущего; * Скрытое чтение настоящего и прошлого; * Гипнотическое воздействие и зомбирование; * Поиск и нахождение нужных пропавших предметов; * Поиск и обнаружение полезных ископаемых: руды, воды; * Скрытое дистантное влияние пси-оператора; * Разведка и связь, пси-коммуникация; * Создание и применение боевых пси-генераторов; * Создание и применение ЦУЛиПов; * Создание биоавтоматов-роботов; =Побочные свойства бытовых приборов= Побочные свойства бытовых приборов --- психотронные свойства проявляются и у обычных бытовых приборов, но в качестве лишь побочного эффекта. Существуют международные организации, акции протестов и т.п. пытающиеся запретить их использование, или уменьшить психотронные их свойства. Большинство людей, а в основном молодые люди, люди с сильным влиянием на них электромагнитных полей, студенты подвержены влиянию сильных электромагнитных полей. Они могут вызвать ряд техногенных болезней. Наряду с радиотелефонами в психотронных операциях используются и другие электробытовые приборы. Электромагнитное излучение, испускаемое этими приборами, действует как фоновый раздражитель, угнетающий психическое состояние человека наподобие слабых гипнотических воздействий. Известно, что значительное количество электроприборов излучает микроволны, которые оказывают негативное влияние на психическое и физическое здоровье. Это касается и микроволновых печей, и компьютеров, и электроплиток, и линий электропередач. В наше время никто не застрахован от вредоносного излучения даже в собственной квартире. Как рассказал репортерам специалист В. Слепуха, способы наведения такого высокочастотного поля в ограниченном пространстве весьма разнообразны: «Сам генератор может находиться в достаточном отдалении, а в качестве излучателя могут использоваться провода телефонной сети, телефонный аппарат, телевизор, радиосеть, лампы накаливания, водопроводные трубы, холодильники, электросчетчики и некоторые электробытовые приборы». Стойкие помехи в радиоприемнике и телевизоре свидетельствуют, что где-то рядом работает источник электромагнитного излучения. Если напряженность высокочастотного поля высока, то неоновая лампочка должна вспыхнуть, если вы быстро проведете ею в воздухе. От направленного пучка высокочастотного излучения может защитить любой металлический экран: фольга, сложенная в несколько слоев, сковородка или кастрюля, нахлобученная на голову. Доктор Begich, в своей книге «Контроль Сознания Людей» объясняет, что электромагнитные сигналы затрагивают все биологические процессы. Т.к. все общество погружено в электромагнитные сигналы, от радио и телевидения, от солнечного света до космических лучей, то про это нужно постоянно помнить и учитывать. Даже когда обычный сосед настраивает свой СВ радиоприемник на частоту своей любимой станции, это не значит, что это ни как не может повлиять на нас. Данные приборы пользуются технологиями: * 3G, стандарт мобильной телефонной связи * TETRA * WiFi, беспроводное интернет соединение * Радары * Военное оборудование =Проект «МК Ультра»= Проект «МК Ультра» (Project MKULTRA, так же известен как МК-ULTRA, Мозговой Контроль ULTRA) — кодовое название секретной программы американского ЦРУ, имевшей цели поиска и изучения средства манипулирования сознанием, например для вербовки агентов, или для извлечения информации на допросах, в частности с помощью использования психотропных химических веществ (оказывающих воздействие на сознание человека). По имеющимся сведениям, программа существовала с начала 1950-х и по крайней мере по конец 1960-х годов, а по ряду косвенных признаков продолжалась и позже. ЦРУ намеренно уничтожило ключевые файлы программы MKULTRA в 1973 году, что значительно затруднило расследование ее деятельности Конгрессом США в 1975 году. =Психотронное оружие= Психотронное оружие – это методы и средства техногенного воздействия на человека или на те или иные объекты. Виды оружия * Ясновидение; * Кожное зрение; * Гипноз; * Непосредственное познание; * Каталепсия; * Телепатия; * Биологический эффект, лозоискательство; * Экстрасенсорное целительство; * Эффект жжения; * Пси-проводимость; * Пси-фотография; * Живая вода; * Телекинез; * Технические средства пси-взаимодействия; * Нейрокомпьютер; Технические виды оружия * средства предъявления неосознанной акустической информации. * устройства предъявления неосознанной визуальной информации. * генераторы СВЧ диапазона. * генераторы специальных излучений, компьютерные технологии и другая техника. С помощью этих средств осуществляется психофизическое воздействие на организм человека, либо на фоне программных мероприятий проводится психологический захват человека с последующей модификацией его сознания и поведения. * акустическими нижепороговыми ритмичными сигналами изменяют функционирование органов (сердечные сокращения, ритм дыхания и т.д.), при этом проводится амплитудная или спектральная маскировка. Для этих же целей используется ультразвук или инфразвук. Инфразвук 16 гц – слабые 120 дб сигналы вызывают тошноту, ухудшение зрения, страх, повышенные утомляемости, психологические сдвиги и т. д.. При интенсивности 130 дб – расстройство желудочно-кишечного тракта, слуха, вестибулярного аппарата, головная боль, кашель, ухудшение зрения. При интенсивности 180 дб – остановка сердца, повреждение мозга и сердечно-сосудистой системы. Ультразвуковые колебания 20 кГц малой интенсивности негативно воздействуют на мыслительные процессы и нервную систему, вызывает головные боли, головокружения, расстройство зрения и дыхания, конвульсии, отключения сознания. Ультразвуковые импульсы применяются для изъятия информации из памяти, могут вызвать остановку сердца, насильственную смерть. Ультразвук используется для угнетения иммунной системы и подавления воли. * зрительные образы и слова, обладают суггестивным воздействием в виде «вклеивания» одиночного суггестивного кадра, который действует на подсознание в потоке зрительной информации. Используется также цветовое воздействие, которое обладает физиологическим воздействием: зеленый цвет- успокаивает, синефиолетовый - угнетает, усыпляет, пурпурный - вызывает стойкое напряжение и раздражение. Организованное специальным образом цветодинамические воздействия могут явиться эффективным приемом модификации сознания, поведения и физического состояния человека. * генераторы электромагнитных излучений (ЭМИ) являются одним из самых перспективных средств ПФО. Воздействию ЭМИ на живые объекты посвящено множество публикаций теоретического и экспериментального плана.(2,6,7,10) Эти работы свидетельствуют, что ЭМИ большой интенсивности оказывают главным образом тепловое воздействие. Излучения миллиметрового диапазона (30-300 ГГц) и сантиметрового (3-30 ГГц) вызывают в основном поверхностные ожоги кожи и глаз, а излучение дециметрового диапазона (0,3-4 ГГц) проникают глубже, поражая внутренние органы. Особую опасность представляют ионизирующие излучения (ИИ), которые не ощущаются органами чувств человека. ИИ обладают накопительным действием и вызывают в тканях, клетках и жидких средах организма образование химически активных свободных радикалов, которые нарушают регенерацию клеток и тканей, изменяют функции регуляторных систем, вызывают изменение иммунной и генной систем организма. При ЭМИ особенно действенны информационные воздействия малой интенсивности (для СВЧ поля – 10-11 мвт/см**-2). Эффективность их связывают с возникновением ионных токов и электрических потенциалов на молекулярном уровне. Электромагнитные поля СВЧ и КВЧ рассматриваются, как носители информации, заключенной в низкочастотной модулирующей составляющей, которая внедряется в мозг человека и воздействует на поведенческие функции человека(8). Это открывает широчайшие перспективы при использовании ПФО. Установлено, что слабое хаотическое воздействие электромагнитного поля приводит к угнетению интеллектуальной деятельности, к «опустошению» его сознания, что способствует использованию других методов воздействия и открывает широкие возможности для использования электромагнитной суггестии. При этом большая дальность действия и зона охвата и внесенсорный механизм воздействия. * На базе генераторов СВЧ созданы различные генераторы специальных излучений (торсионные, лептонные и другие, названные психотронными), действующие на клеточном, молекулярном и атомном уровнях. СВЧ и КВЧ подпороговые сигналы действуют на информационную систему ДНК, в которой закодированы программы по развитию и выживанию организма человека, его отдельных систем и клеток. Любое нарушение программы ДНК, зависящие от несанкционированных внутренних или внешних воздействий химико-биологического или волнового характера приводит к мутациям, которые передаются по наследству. Психотронное оружие делится на две большие группы * Биологическое --- источником его является человек и его пси-возможности; * Техническое или Человеко-машинное; =Психотронный генератор= Психотронный генератор - общее название фигурирующее в СМИ, публикациях, для разного вида устройств влияющие на психику, гипнотизирующие техническими методами, и даже "читающее мысли" - изменяющие как психические, так и физические показатели человека. По "определению" генерирует некое "психотронное излучение" которым "облучают" жертв пситеррора... Генераторы специального излучения * Любой постоянный магнит кроме магнитного поля обладает так же и торсионным полем. Этим объясняется эффект как "омагничивание воды", который проявляется устойчиво и может быть приборно зарегистрирован. * Основная часть приборов электро- и радио- оборудования является источником так называемых торсионных излучений. Особенно сильные поля создают приборы с использованием высоковольтных потенциалов, которые приводят к возникновению интенсивных статических полей. К ним относятся: ** Генератор А. Беридзе-Стаховского --- используются объемные резонаторы и различные кристаллы; ** Генераторы Г.А. Сергеева --- используются плоские и объемные конденсаторы с различными наполнителями; ** Генераторы Н.Е. Федоренко; ** Генераторы А.А. Деева; ** Генераторы Е.Д. Пронина; ** Генераторы С.Н. Тарахтия --- используется устройства типа катушек Гельмгольца; ** Генераторы В.Н. Жвирблиса; ** Генераторы В.В. Бобыля; * Генераторы на основе специально спинового ансамбля или специально организованного вращения тела или поля. К ним относятся: ** Генераторы К.Н. Перебейноса --- используется вращающиеся массы; ** Генераторы В.М. Юровицкого --- используется вращающееся магнитное поле; * Генераторы, использующие различные геометрические и топологические свойства ("Эффект формы"). К ним относятся: ** Генераторы А.А. Беридзе-Стаховского; ** Аккумулятор Вильгельма Райха; * Класс генераторов, основанный на комбинации указанных принципов. К ним относятся: ** Генераторы В.М. Юровицкого; ** Генераторы В.В. Бобыля; ** Генераторы В. Кроппа; ** Генераторы Цзень Каньчженя; Историческая справка * Оказывается, еще 1982 г. Юрий Андропов приказал создать Главный центр психотроники. Основные лаборатории размещались в подземных сооружениях, в 30 км от Чернобыльской АЭС. В них были разработаны несколько типов психотропных генераторов. Мощные радиолокационные комплексы загоризонтного действия имели прямое отношение к проблемам психотроники. Входящие в их состав решетки антенн работали на излучение, управляя тета-дельта-ритмами мозга. Задачи отрабатывались на двух загоризонтных станциях Чернобыльской и Красноярской. Обе станции входили в единую психотропную систему с кодовым названием Шар. * К началу 1990-х годов в нашей стране небывало расцвела инженерная мысль по созданию психотронных приборов. Психотроника вышла из закрытых исследовательских лабораторий, и секретные разработки получили открытое применение. Занимались психотроникой более 20 институтов. Координировал работы Центр нетрадиционных технологий при ГКНТ СССР. В августе 1991 года В. Померанцев, руководитель и главный конструктор Центра, выступил с сенсационным заявлением: «Как специалист и юридическое лицо я утверждаю: в Москве серийно начато производство психотронных генераторов и их испытание». По имеющимся данным, на протяжении последних лет психотронные генераторы активно внедрялись в производство средств связи и электробытовой техники. СВЧ-генераторы, аналогичные тем, которые были апробированы в установке «Радиосон», встраивались в радиотелефоны, радиоприемники и другие передающие устройства для общего пользования. Если говорить о способах психотронного контроля на ближних расстояниях, то, скорее всего, самыми эффективными инструментами воздействия являются радиотелефоны. Дело в том, что именно радиотелефоны являются испытанным во время войны в Персидском заливе, беспорядков в Лос-Анджелесе и вторжения в Панаму аппаратом психотронного контроля. Говоря точнее, вся сеть радиотелефонной связи представляет собой сеть психотронного контроля, так как она функционирует в качестве средства передачи психотронных волн высокой частоты. =Радиосон= Радиосон - Дистанционное, бесконтактное вызывание у субъекта сонливости и отключения сознания, производимое как индивидуально, так и массово на определенной территории. На вооружении армии и спецслужб. Отечественные разработчики, как известно, никогда и ни в чем не отставали от своих американских коллег. Некоторое время назад в прессе получил освещение доклад, прочитанный в лаборатории биоэлектроники ИРЭ АН СССР, и озаглавленный «Воздействие на биологические объекты модулированными электрическими и электромагнитными импульсами». Докладчиками упоминалось об испытании установки «''Радиосон''», в блок-схеме которой применен СВЧ-генератор. Изобретатели представили свое открытие на суд научной общественности как «способ вызывания искусственного сна на расстоянии с помощью радиоволн». В докладе говорилось, что импульсы этого генератора вызывают акустические колебания в мозге. Мощностей установки хватает, чтобы обработать город площадью около ста квадратных километров, погрузив всех его жителей в глубокий радиосон. Первая установка была создана и запущена в действие в 1973 году в одной из войсковых частей Новосибирска. Практическую помощь в содействии и оформлении открытия оказывал генерал-полковник авиации В.Н. Абрамов. Курировал эти работы дважды Герой Советского Союза маршал авиации Е.Я. Савицкий. Цитаты * «Общеизвестным стало испытание установки «Радиосон» в войсковой части 71592, где эта установка и была создана (район Новосибирска). Доклад об этом испытании был заслушан в Институте радиотехники и электроники Российской Академии наук. Авторы изобретения назвали доклад «Воздействие на биологические объекты модулированными электрическими и электромагнитными импульсами»... ** Г.А.Кравков, «Эффект нетеплового (информационного) воздействия электромагнитного излучения крайне высокой частоты на биологические объекты и человека», Киев – 2006 г. * «Можно целый стадион, концертный зал или воинскую часть, действуя психотронным оружием, ввести в 10-минутный сон». ** Г.А.Кравков, «Эффект нетеплового (информационного) воздействия электромагнитного излучения крайне высокой частоты на биологические объекты и человека», Киев – 2006 г. * «Если аппараты «Радиосон» поместить на спутники, то можно не только вывести из строя любую страну, но можно и навязать любому народу любую информацию. Исходная гипнабельность более 30% населения достаточна, чтобы аппараты «''Радиосон''» в ночное время смогли незаметно обработать любой информацией точно треть населения целой страны!» ** президент киевского клуба гипнотизеров В.М. Кандыба =Система активного отбрасывания= Система активного отбрасывания (Active Denial System, ADS), другое название «луч боли» — один из нескольких видов оружия, разработанных в рамках программы «Оружие управляемых эффектов», представляет собой установку, излучающую электромагнитные колебания в диапазоне миллиметровых волн (с частотой ок. 94 ГГц), которая оказывает кратковременное шоковое воздействие на людей. Принцип действия основан на том, что при попадании луча в человека 83% энергии этого излучения поглощается верхним слоем кожи, что вызывает ощущение погружения в расплавленный металл. Эффект, производимый этим лучом называют «незамедлительное и высоко мотивированное поведение спасения» или коротко «эффект „до свидания“» (англ. «Goodbye effect»). Пентагон провел сертификационные испытания установки ADS на добровольцах (военнослужащих и резервистах), которые при облучении испытывали болевой шок и рефлекторное стремление немедленно скрыться из зоны поражения. Около 10 тыс. проведенных испытаний показали, что болевой порог достигался в течение 3 секунд облучения, а после 5 секунд боль становилась невыносимой. Однако только в 6 случаях испытуемые получали слабые ожоги в виде покраснений и вздутий кожи, а в одном случае — даже ожог второй степени. В результате лабораторных и полевых сертификационных испытаний ВВС установлено, что установка ADS является несмертельным оружием, которое не представляет радиационного риска и в большинстве случаев не приводит к длительному поражению жертв. В свою очередь критики нового оружия предупреждают о возможных непредсказуемых последствиях СВЧ-облучения. Прошедший испытания экспериментальный комплекс ADS, получивший наименование System 1, устанавливается на шасси джипа Hummer и оснащен антенной системой, способной формировать луч диаметром 2 метра, эффективная дальность действия которого составляет 500 метров. Возможна установка малогабаритного СВЧ-комплекса на шасси БТР Stryker, а также на воздушные и морские платформы. Более мощный комплекс ADS планируется установить на борту спецсамолета AC-130. В ходе испытаний были опробованы различные тактические приемы использования СВЧ-установки ADS в боевых операциях для поддержки наступления, подавления огневых точек и срыва контратак. Однако основное её предназначение — дистанционный разгон враждебно настроенной толпы и удаление гражданских лиц от контролируемых объектов. Испытания показали также, что защиту от СВЧ-облучения можно найти за каменной преградой. Впервые существование программы ADS было открыто для прессы в 2001 году, но детали оставались засекреченными. =Символ-Ψ= Символ-Ψ, ψ (название: пси, греч. ψι) — 23-я буква греческого алфавита. В системе греческой алфавитной записи чисел имеет числовое значение 700. От буквы «пси» произошла одноименная кириллическая буква пси (Ѱ), ныне используемая только в церковнославянском языке. В древнейших вариантах греческого алфавита буквы Ψ не было. Использование * Прописная Ψ обозначает: ** Волновую функцию в квантовой механике. ** Потенциал почвенной влаги. * Строчная ψ обозначает: ** полигамма-функцию в математике. ** функцию тока в гидрогазодинамике Буквы Ψ или ψ иногда используют как символ психологии и, в связи с этим, в фантастике часто конструируют новые слова, связанные с разумом, мозгом или душой, с помощью приставки «пси-». =Скрытое применение в бытовой технике= Скрытое применение в бытовой технике --- Пси-технологии применяются для скрытого воздействия на всех жителей планеты в обычных бытовых приборах, таких как сотовые телефоны, телевизоры, компьютеры, радиоприемники, ресиверы и т.п. Микросхемы, технология достаточно сложная, и посмотреть, что же там внутри ни как практически не представляется возможным, по-этому производители микросхемы добавляют туда помимо обычных функций так же психотронные функции и возможности. Например, любая программа, например игры, вирусы, операционные системы или прикладные программы могут специальным образом добраться до скрытых психотронных модулей процессора и изменять поведение того, кто сейчас работает за компьютером --- обычно внушается реклама своей продукции и негативное отношение по отношению к конкурентам. Помимо прочего бытовая техника, газовые трубы, трубы отопления, электропроводка призвана работать как и усилитель психотронных сигналов, посланных со спутника для воздействия на обычных людей. По-этому обычной рекомендацией является по меньше смотреть телевизор, ибо он представляет собой наиболее сильный усилитель психотронных сигналов. Информация * Если говорить о способах психотронного контроля на ближних расстояниях, то, скорее всего, самыми эффективными инструментами воздействия являются радиотелефоны. Дело в том, что именно радиотелефоны являются испытанным во время войны в Персидском заливе, беспорядков в Лос-Анджелесе и вторжения в Панаму аппаратом психотронного контроля. Говоря точнее, вся сеть радиотелефонной связи представляет собой сеть психотронного контроля, так как она функционирует в качестве средства передачи психотронных волн высокой частоты. * Из достоверных источников стало известно, что разработчики программы МК-Ультра признали телевизор самым эффективным средством промывки мозгов из всех, применявшихся до настоящего времени. Они экспериментальным путем доказали, что телевидение – оптимальный наркотик для массового гипноза. По признанию одного из бывших сотрудников ЦРУ, ни один из психотронных генераторов, применявшихся этой службой для скрытого управления человеком, не имел такой силы воздействия на массы, как телевизор, чьи излучения покрыли плотной сетью территорию США. * Грозным пси-оружием является и возможность применения предсуггестивной гипнотической психотехники в средствах массовой информации, особенно на ТВ, для повышения исходной внушаемости и информационной психозависимости целой страны. Гипнотическая психотехника камуфлируется под «лечебные сеансы», «рок-концерты», «юмористические шоу» и т.д. После таких теле- и радио-концертов и телесеансов более половины зрителей и слушателей становятся более управляемыми, более послушными и совершенно неспособными на какое-либо сопротивление. Такое положение повышенной и безропотной массовой внушаемости населения может даже после одного телесеанса удерживаться до 2-3 лет, а у 30-40% населения – уже до конца их жизни». * В продаже появляются тысячи всевозможных разновидностей аудио-записей для подпорогового программирования, которые используются для кодирования суггестивной информации в психике. На человеческое подсознание можно воздействовать через телефон, радио, телевидение, интернет, даже через газетную полосу. Вы можете слушать новости по радио и даже не догадываться, что вам что-то внушают. = Статьи отданные по GNU-FDL = * Статьи «Симптомы психического заражения» * Статья «В Европейский суд по правам человека» * Статья «Защита от психотронного оружия» * Статья «Использование психофизического оружия грозит человечеству» * Статья «Кто за всем этим стоит?» * Статья «О применении психотронных приборов» * Статья «О профилактике психических инфекций» * Статья «Проблемы психопрограммирования» * Статья «Психотронное оружие и его последствия для народов России» * Статья «Психофизическое оружие» * Статья «Скальпель для души академика Смирнова» * Статья «УБОЙНАЯ СИЛА «НЕЛЕТАЛЬНОГО» ОРУЖИЯ» =СВЧ= СВЧ --- воздействие СВЧ-излучений на психику людей. * Огромный объем результатов экспериментов по воздействию электромагнитных излучений на биообъекты; * Показана возможность использования СВЧ-воздействия для неосознаваемой суггестии; * Слабое, хаотичное воздействие электромагнитного излучения приводит к падению интеллектуальной деятельности объекта, изматыванию объекта, что способствует повышению уровня воздействия другими методами. * На базе СВЧ-генераторов создано огромное количество психотронных генераторов; * Определены потенциальные возможности СВЧ-суггестии: широкая форма охвата, дальность воздействия и неосознаваемость его; = TETRA= TETRA - (англ. TErrestrial (or Trans European) Trunked Radio Access (various 'translations'), Земной (или ТрансЕвропейская) Магистраль Радио Доступа). Является очень мощной станцией, работающей на частоте мозга (17.6 Гц), и влияющая на всех жителей Англии, а так же на целую группу стран во круг данной станции. TETRA (TErrestrial Trunked RAdio) — открытый стандарт цифровой транкинговой радиосвязи, разработанный европейским институтом телекоммуникационных стандартов ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) для замены морально устаревшего стандарта MPT-1327. Радиоинтерфейс стандарта TETRA предполагает работу в стандартной сетке частот с шагом 25 кГц и минимальным дуплексным разносом радиоканалов 10 МГц. Могут использоваться диапазоны частот от 150 до 900 МГц. В странах Европы за службами безопасности закреплены диапазоны 380—385/390-395 МГц, а для коммерческих организаций предусмотрены диапазоны 410—430/450-470 МГц и 870—876/915-921 МГц. Используется метод временно́го разделения каналов TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) — на одной физической частоте образуется 4 логических канала (слота). =Техногенные воздействия= Техногенные воздействия --- воздействие техногенных методов на человека. Наука предложила нам много специфичных способов для управления поведением, мыслями и чувствами человека. Это техногенные методы, которые используют: нижепороговое раздражение, инфразвук, ультразвук, сверхвысокочастотное излучение (СВЧ), торсионное излучение, ударные волны. Техногенные воздействия * При нижепороговом раздражении – используются свойства различных очень слабых (т. е. нижепороговых) раздражителей (слова или картинки), которые практически не воспринимаются сознанием, но глубоко внедряются в подсознания, поскольку критика со стороны сознания полностью отсутствует. Такие воздействия могут совершенно незаметно ориентировать мышление и поведение человека в конкретном направлении. Особенно подвержены таким внушением сердечники и потенциальные сердечники. Удобнее всего внедряться через аудиальный (слуховой) и визуальный (зрительный) каналы. На музыку посредством микшера накладывается неоднократно повторяемый словесный текст внушения, но с замедлением в десять – пятнадцать раз. Транслируемые таким образом слова воспринимаются, как глухой вой, и после наложения становятся совершенно незаметными. При визуальном внедрении в подсознание в запись видеофильма вклинивают очень короткие (0,04с) врезки картинок внушаемого текста или образа, упорно повторяемые через каждые 5с. * При ультразвуке используют, как тепловые, так и механические воздействия упругих колебаний с частотой выше 100 кГц. Даже малая интенсивность подобных концентрированных колебаний значительно влияет на мыслительные структуры и нервную систему, вызывая головную боль, головокружение, расстройство зрения, дыхания, конвульсии, а иногда и отключение сознания. Прокалывание избранных участков мозга хорошо сфокусированным ультразвуком применяется для невозвратного изъятия из памяти каких-то воспоминаний. Ультразвук используется для подавления воли, угнетения иммунной системы, ухудшения самочувствия, приведение человека в пассивное состояние. Импульсами ультразвукового излучения можно остановить сердце любого человека. При этом смерть для окружающих будет выглядеть естественной, при вскрытии трупа насильственной смерти не обнаруживается. Субъективно ультразвук ощущается, как некоторая вибрация тела и органов. * При инфразвуке на человека оказывает влияние механический резонанс упругих колебаний с частотами ниже 16 Гц, обычно не воспринимаемыми на слух. Самым опасным считается промежуток от 6 до 9 Гц. Психотронные эффекты сильнее всего проявляются на частоте 7 Гц, созвучной альфа-ритму природных колебаний мозга, причем любая умственная работа при этом делается невозможной, поскольку кажется, что голова вот-вот разорвется на мелкие кусочки. Звук малой интенсивности вызывает тошноту и звон в ушах, а также ухудшает зрение и безотчетный страх. Звук средней интенсивности расстраивает органы пищеварения и мозг, рождая паралич, общую слабость, а иногда слепоту. Упругий мощный инфразвук способен повредить и даже остановить сердце. Обычно неприятные ощущения начинаются со 120 дБ, травмирующие со 130 дБ. * Инфрачастоты около 12 Гц при мощности 85-110 дБ наводят приступы морской болезни, головокружение, а колебания с частотой от 15-18 Гц при той же интенсивности внушают чувство беспокойства, неуверенности и панического страха. * Сверхвысокочастотное излучение (СВЧ) – это электромагнитное излучение, которое воздействуя на биотоки, имеющие частоту от 1 до 35 Гц вызывает нарушение восприятия реальности, подъем и снижение тонуса, усталость, тошноту, головную боль, полную стерилизацию инстинктивной сферы, повреждение сердца, мозга и центральной нервной системы. Волны активно модулированные в частотах альфа-ритма мозга, способны вызвать необратимые « заскоки » в поведении, шизофрению. СВЧ излучения, модулированные речью, внедряют информацию прямо в мозг, поэтому люди слышат голоса операторов, которые работают с ними, при этом любая психообработка подсознания ускоряется. В качестве антенн для передатчиков таких волн используются телефонные и радиорелейные проводки, трубы канализации и отопления, телевизор, телефон, противопожарная сигнализация. Под воздействием СВЧ излучения возникает усталость, тошнота, головная боль, может повреждаться сердце, мозг, центральная нервная система. Направленное СВЧ облучение вызывает судороги ног, боли в ушах, жжение в подошвах ног, рези в глазах, щелчки в «гудящей» голове, при ударах в носоглотку вызывает кашель, чихание, насморк, аритмию сердца, онемение рук. Это частоты от 3 ГГц до 30 ГГц с длиной волны от 1 см до 10 см. * Частоты от 30 ГГц до 300 ГГц с длиной волны от 1 мм до 1 см сильно влияют на центральную нервную систему, приводят к патологическим отклонениям внутренних органов, человек, находящийся в диапазоне этих частот, трудно себя контролирует, эти частоты вызывают агрессию и могут подтолкнуть человека на неблаговидный поступок в глазах окружающих. Это так называемое «нелетальное оружие» очень хорошо применяется для создания локальных войн, для создания межнациональных конфликтов. =Шизофрения= Шизофрения --- психиатрический диагноз. В настоящее время в научной медицинской литературе отсутствует научно подтвержденный отчет об открытии заболевания "шизофрения". За все время существования медицины в термин "шизофрения" (от др.-греч. σχίζω — «раскалываю» +φρήν — «ум, рассудок») включали совершенно различные симптомы. Если в самом начале использования диагноза в симптомах значилась двойственость сознания (что еще сейчас можно увидеть в художественных фильмах), то позднее этот признак психиатры выделили в отдельный диагноз "диссоциативное расстройство идентичности" (также известный как "расстройство множественной личности", "расщепление личности", "раздвоение личности"), а в диагноз "шизофрения" стали включать целую группу необычных поведений - заторможенность, причудливость, видения, голоса. В последнее время в Англии голоса в голове признали нормальным явлением, поскольку их слышат многие, а в Америке наоборот для постановки диагноза "шизофрения" достаточно, чтобы человек слышал "голоса". =Хемесинг= Хемесинк, Х-СИНК - звуковые программы (аудиозаписи) использующие бинаиунарные биения для получения измененных состояний сознания (ИСС). Используются для Внушения, обучения, отдыха, восстановления, запоминания, "астрального выхода", "осознанных сновидений", развития тех или иных способностей. =Хронология= 1919 * В Августе 1919 году советский инженер-электрик Бернард Бернардович Кажинский в Тбилиси столкнулся с проявлением телепатии. Он проснулся от довольно громкого звона металла, который был похож на звук ударов серебряной ложечки о тонкий стеклянный стакан. Потозднее выяснилось, этот звук должен был слышать в последний момент жизни его девятнадцатилетний друг М., умиравший в то же самое время от брюшного тифа в соседнем квартале. * В период 1919-1927 гг В.М. Бехтеревым и П.П. Лазаревым был проведен ряд работ, с целью обосновать электромагнитную теорию сверхслабых дистантных взаимодействий. 1920 * П.П. Лазарев в 1920 году опубликовал статью «О работе нервных центров с точки зрения ионной теории возбуждения», в которой рассматривается электромагнитная теория телепатии. 1922 * Весной 1922 г. академиком В.М. Бехтеревым была создана специальная Комиссия, при Институте мозга. Их доклады членов были включены в программу 11 съезда психоневрологов, состоявшегося в январе 1924 г. В резолюции съезда была отмечена необходимость дальнейших исследований так называемого мысленного внушения. 1925 * В 1925 году была создана секретна лаборатория нейроэнергетики при целевом финансировании Сецотделом ОГПУ. Работала в Московском энергетическом институте. Существовала до мая 1937 г. Результаты ее работы докладывались напрямую Ф.Э. Дзержинскому. Главная задача --- познать тайну мозга человека. 1930-е годы * Органная труба, излучающая инфразвук вызвала в зале беспричинную панику. Воздействие ощутили и жители окрестных домов. * В основе методики биоэнергетического воздействия радиотехническими средствами лежит открытие Б.Г. Михайловского, который в середине 30-х годов установил, что различные комбинации электромагнитных импульсов длительностью от 20 мкс до 1,25 сек. Повторяющиеся с частотой 0,4 – 25 Гц и модулированные по несущей радиочастоте в диапазоне средних и коротких волн, оказывают влияние на отдельные зоны мозга, ответственные как за эмоциональный настрой так и за работу отдельных функциональных органов. 1934 * Институт мозга им. Бехтерева опубликовал отчет «Психофизиологические основы телепатического феномена». 1936 * Институт мозга им. Бехтерева опубликовал отчет «О физических основах мысленного внушения». 1937 * Институт мозга им. Бехтерева опубликовал отчет «Мысленное внушение двигательных актов». 1942-1947 * Отец Кибернетики Норберт Вейнер написал книгу, о которой Нью-Йорк Таймс написала: «Одна из самых влиятельных книг двадцатого века... и наиболее сильно изменит руководство нашего общества...» Цитата из этой книги: «Существование острых частот в мозговых волнах и теориях, которые я дал, чтобы объяснить, как они порождены, что они могут сделать, и чем медицинское использование может быть сделано из них, представляет в моем уме важный и новый прорыв в физиологии. Подобные идеи могут использоваться во многих других местах в физиологии и могут сделать реальный вклад в исследование основных принципов явлений жизни.» * В книге доктора Becker's «Встречные течения», 1990, Jeremy P. Tarcher, Inc., p220, он пишет о докторе Вейнере, «В результате этих комментариев (колебания магнитных полей земли могут вызвать нежелательные поведенческие изменения), со мной связался доктор Деймс Хамер из Лаборатории Космоса и Норзоп, который сообщал мне, что его группа была уже вовлечена в эту область. Он также отметил, что доктор Норберт Вейнер из Массачуссетского технологического института, создатель кибернетики, интересовался тем же самым предметом. Вейнер был вовлечен в немецкий эксперимент, в котором человеческие добровольцы были бессознательно выставлены низкой интенсивности, электрической области на 10 гц. Предметы сообщили о чувствах неловкости и беспокойстве, когда области были включены. И Хамер и Вейнер работали согласно предположению ELF, внутренние ритмы в мозге были детерминантами поведения, и что пульсирующие внешние области могли "стимулировать" эти внутренние ритмы, таким образом изменяя поведение.» 1947 * Формируется ЦРУ 1948 * Комиссия ООН выработала определение для Оружия Массового Поражения: «Оружию, предназначенному для массового уничтожения, должно быть дано определение, включающее атомное оружие, действующее взрывом, оружие, действующее при помощи радиоактивных материалов, химические и биологические средства уничтожения и всякое иное оружие, которое будет изобретено в будущем, обладающее свойствами, сходными по разрушительному действию с атомной бомбой и другими типами оружия, перечисленными выше» (Доклады ООН С3/32 от 1.12.1948). 1950 * В это время Lost Prisoners of War: «Sold Down the River» September 30, 1996 p45, Подкомитет Национальной безопасности получил информацию о недавно рассекреченных сообщениях разведки и других документах, а так же доказательств от Полковника Армии США Филипа Корсо и генерала-майора чешской армии, Яна Сайна. Военнопленные использовались как «морские свинки» в экспериментах с их сознанием. Чехи по заказу Москвы построили спец-больницу в Северной Корее во время войны. Использовались: "различная химия и наркотики для управления сознанием" * International Defense Review, Vol 23; No.8, "Biological Weapons; How big a threat?" by Dr. T White and Dr. K. White, August 1,1990. p843.: «Шок от информации полученной от американских военнопленных, которым промыли мозги в Северной Корее побудил ЦРУ начать свой позорный проект «МК-Ультра». Его цель, это обнаружение методов и наркотических средств для "Контроля Разума". В нем американски граждане использовались в качестве «морских свинок», а эксперименты были сравнимы с проводимыми в концлагерях Германии. 1952 * Puzzle Palace, James Bamford, 1982, Penquin, p15. November 4, 1952.: Создано Новое Федеральное Агенство Безопасности (NSA). «Никакое освещение новостей, никакие дебаты конгресса, никакой отчет в прессе, ни даже шепота. И при этом никто не мог упомянуть о новой организации, которая не будет найдена в Правительственной Организации или Федеральном реестре или даже в Протоколах конгресса. Одинаково невидимый был директор нового агентства, его многочисленные здания, и его десять тысяч служащих.» * В 1952 году был предложен термин психотроника Фердинандом Клерком по аналогии с электроникой, стереоникой, отмеча тем самым стремление к техническим и технологическим подходам в разработке технических аналогов изучаемых феноменов сознания. * Проект «Moonstruck», ЦРУ: Использование имплантантов в мозг и зубы; внедрение тайно во время операций или методом похищений; 1953 * Проект «MK-ULTRA»: Наркотики, электроника, электрошек; * Electromagnetism and Life, Dr. R.O. Becker, p.227.: «Возможно, что Советский Союз опережает США в своей системе вооружения по крайней мере с момента открытия облучения американского Московского Посольства в 1953». * В Washington Times, Nov 15, 1992: «Российское Правительство продолжает бомбить американское Посольство в Москве с микроволновой радиацией... Пульсирующие воздействия идут из жилого здания через улицу, которое, как полагают, укомплектовано российскими специалистами по безопасности». * В 1976, the Globe посол Walter Stoessel заявил: «Редкая болезнь крови, подобная лейкемии, головные боли и кровотечения из глаз. Два его предшественника, послы Charles Bohlen и Llewellyn Thompson умерли от раковых образований» * Zapping of America, by Paul Brodeur, W.W. Norton and Co., 1977.: «Исследование этого "московского сигнала" было названо как проект "Пандора"», «Дополнительно, Агенство Проектов Перспективных Исследований (ARPA) --- секретная организация в пределах Министерства обороны, занятое электромагнитным вооружением, исследовало обезьян резуса воздействовавшая на них сигналов из микроволновых печей с сигналом подобным "московскому"». * From Washington Post, 7 Авг 1977: «Психический Шпионаж? Статья доктора Andrija Puharich: «Его связи с вооруженными силами разведывательного ведомства восходят к 1950-ым, когда он работал в Центре Химической и Биологической войны в Е Ft. Detrick, Md.. Он сделал доклад «Возможности внечувственного восприятия в Психологической Войне на конференции Пентагона в 1952 году, а позднее читал лекции для Армии, Флота и Воздушных сил и для других возможностей воздействий на мозг. Эксперт в гипнозе и микроэлектронике, он так же изобрел миниатюрное зубное радио, по сообщениям ЦРУ»; 1954 * Введен термин «Психотроника» Фердинандом Клекром по аналогии с электроникой, стерионикой и т.п. * «Совместный Приказ Министерства Внутренних дел СССР и Министерства здравоохранения СССР», Москва, 8 июля 1959 (?) г.:"... лица, замеченные в рассказах о воздействии мозгового психотронного оружия подлежат изоляции в специализированных учреждениях с последующим принудительным лечением" 1957 * Джеймс Вайкери (James Vicary) заявил, что провёл в кинотеатрах Нью-Джерси следующий эксперимент. Во время показа триллера «Пикник» в моменты смены кадра с помощью дополнительного проектора демонстрировались кадры скрытой рекламы, такие как «Кока-кола», «Ешьте поп-корн». Фильмы показывались на протяжении всего лета 1957 года. Продажа кока-колы в буфете кинотеатра (по заявлению Вайкери) повысилась на 17%, а поп-корна — на 50%. Затем Джеймс Вайкери запатентовал эту технологию и открыл компанию по сублиминальной рекламе в фильмах. 1958 * Проект «Орион», ЦРУ: Наркотики, гипноз, ESD. 1960 * В 1960-1966 при Ленинградском государственном университете при физиологическом институте биологического факультета работала лаборатория по изучению дистантных взаимодействий под руководством Л. Л. Васильева. * Проект «MK-DELTA», ЦРУ: Точно настроенное электромагнитное программирование; 1961 * В первые климатическое оружие было применено США в 1961 году в рамках специальной операции «Ранч Хэнд» по указанию президента Дж. Кенеди для уничтожения растительного покрова зоны боевых действий Вьетнама. 1962 * Впервые эффект был зарегистрирован людьми, работавшими вблизи радаров в годы Второй Мировой войны, причём воспринимаемые ими звуки не были слышны другим. В годы холодной войны это явление было объяснено американским нейрофизиологом Аланом Фреем — его работа была опубликована в журнале Journal of Applied Physiology в 1962 году Journal of Applied Physiology, Vol. 17, pages 689—692, 1962. Как оказалось, при воздействии импульсного или модулированного микроволнового излучения на участки вокруг улитки происходит его поглощение тканями внутреннего уха, сопровождающееся их термическим расширением. В ходе этого процесса возникают ударные волны, воспринимаемые человеком как звук, который больше никому не слышен. 1963 * В 1963 году, доктор M.S. Sadove из Университета Иллинойс, сообщил о 90% успешном сокращении обезболивающих средств во время хирургии при использовании мозговой машины Brain Wave Synchronizer. * В 1963 году Карл Леверенц (Carl Lewerenz), издатель журнала Hypnosis Quarterly, описал демонстрацию Синхронизатора Мозговых Волн перед группой гипно-терапевтов. Гипнозу же подверглись не только волонтеры, но и еще 4 человека из присутствующей аудитории, но сидящие рядом. 1965 * С 1965 года при Московском правлении Научно-технического общества радиотехники и электросвязи имени А.С. Попова работает секция биоинформации. Ими последовательно руководят И.М. Коган, А.Г. Спиркин и В.П. Казначеев. Ею были проведены многочисленные опыты по дистантному воздействию, результативность которых значительно превысила вероятность случайного угадывания. Так же Г.К. Гутмовым и А.Г.Пахомовым показана возможность влияни дистантного воздействия человека как на живые объекты (рыба - нильский слоник), так и на электронные физические системы (источники инфрачастотного электрического шума). Утверждается, что результат воздействия не зависит от расстояния. 1966 * В 1966 Bernard Margolis использовал мозговые машины в первых стоматологических исследованиях, по их результатом сообщалась меньшая необходимость применения обезболивающих средств, уменьшение кровотечения, страха и тревоги. * Еще в 1966 году в США был опубликован многотомный труд под названием «Перспектива нового мира», в котором были обобщены результаты научных исследований, проводившихся в лабораториях ВВС. Там подробно описывались достижения в создании нового оружия, в том числе и электромагнитных излучателей, по превращению человека в биологического робота. В главе «Процесс биологического контроля» авторы писали о создании такого электромагнитного источника энергии, с помощью которого можно будет контролировать мышечные движения человека, его эмоции, усыплять его, и внушать ему любые мысли. 1973 * В военных кругах появились сведения о том, что в войсковой части №71592 (Новосибирск) была создана мощная установка «Радиосон», которая могла усыпить население целого города. Практическую помощь в содействии и оформлении открытия оказывал генерал-полковник авиации В.Н. Абрамов. * Были зарегистрированы результаты работ новосибирских ученых во главе с академиком АМН В.П. Казначеевым о том, что феномен дистантных межклеточных взаимодействий реализуется посредством электромагнитного канала связи. 1974 http://www.raven1.net/hypno2s.gif 1975 * Вышла книга «Структура магии», в ней авторы, родоначальники направления, впервые публикуют свои научные исследования по основам НЛП. 1982 * Оказывается, еще 1983 г. Юрий Андропов приказал создать Главный центр психотроники. Основные лаборатории размещались в подземных сооружениях, в 30 км от Чернобыльской АЭС. В них были разработаны несколько типов психотропных генераторов. Мощные радиолокационные комплексы загоризонтного действия имели прямое отношение к проблемам психотроники. Входящие в их состав решетки антенн работали на излучение, управляя тета-дельта-ритмами мозга. Задачи отрабатывались на двух загоризонтных станциях Чернобыльской и Красноярской. Обе станции входили в единую психотропную систему с кодовым названием Шар. 1983 * В 1982 г. H. Frelich предположил, обосновал теоретически и получил экспериментальные доказательства продуцирования животными, микробными и растительными клетками переменных электромагнитных полей. * Проект «PHOENIX II, 1983», U.S.A.F, NSA: Точное воздействие на определенное население; 1986 * 27.01.1986г. за № 137 подписано секретное постановление ЦК КПСС и Совета Министров СССР о разработке программы «Управление живыми объектами, в том числе и человеком». 1987 * В 1987 г. была представлена программа «Управление живыми объектами, в том числе и человеком» Н.А. Рыжкову под названием «Создание средств управления психофизическим состоянием человека и воздействия на исход его решения». Ряд академиков, в том числе, Котельников, саботировали выполнение этой программы. Но в 1987 г. военные запустили на орбиту спутник с аппаратурой , способной работать на территории, по площади эквивалентной Красноярскому краю. В том же году председателю Совета Министров генералом ГРУ д.т.н. Р.Ф. Ханцеверовым был передан пакет документов «О необходимости использования методов биоэнергетики в интересах народного хозяйства и обороны страны», в котором была программа «Разработка методов и макетов средств дистанционного управления психофизическим состоянием человека, воздействия на механизм принятия решений» (срок исполнения 4 года). Заняться этой проблемой было поручено Военно-промышленной комиссии, Государственному комитету СССР по науке и технике (ГКНТ) и Академии наук СССР. 1988 * В 1988 году в СССР создан Всесоюзный комитет по проблемам энергоиформационного обмена; 1989 * В США на приобретение различных информационных средств тратится около 8 млрд долларов. * Проект «TRIDENT», ONR, NSA: Электронное направленное воздействие на конкретных людей и поселений; 1989 * В 1989 г. группа советских ученых под руководством академика В.П.Казначеева участвовала в Международной научной конференции «По экспериментальной медицине и биоэнергетике полевых воздействий.», где было принято «Обращение к общественности всего мира, правительствам стран и организациям, ведущим исследования в области биоэнергоинформатики» – «… никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не использовать полученные знания во зло». Это обращение подписали ученые 20 стран, в том числе, США, Канады, ФРГ, Польши, Чехословакии, Болгарии, Франции, Италии, Швеции, России. 1990 * В 1990 г. было заключено соглашение между руководителем КГБ СССР Н.Крючковым и руководителем ЦРУ Уайнбергом о совместном контроле над работами по психотронике. Работы по созданию методов зомбирования, управления психикой и сознанием в военных целях проводились в США, Франции, Израиле, Англии и Китае. Интересы к этим работам проявляли тоталитарные режимы Азии и Латинской Америки. * Проект «RF MEDIA», ЦРУ: Электронное мультинаправленное подсознательное внушение * Проект «TOWER», ЦРУ, NSA: Электронное подсознательное внушение по всей местности; 1991 * В августе 1991 года В. Померанцев, руководитель и главный конструктор Центра, выступил с сенсационным заявлением: «Как специалист и юридическое лицо я утверждаю: в Москве серийно начато производство психотронных генераторов и их испытание». * В рамках государственной программы при ГКНТ СССР был создан межотраслевой центр нетрадиционных технологий (МНТЦ ВЕНТ) под руководством А. Е. Акимова, занимающийся исследованиями торсионных и прочих экзотических полей. С помощью генераторов этих полей можно управлять поведением человека и его физиологией. Заказчиками и спонсорами этих работ были : Комитет Верховного Совета СССР по науке и технологиям, Министерство Обороны СССР, Минатомэнергопром СССР, КГБ СССР, Военно-промышленная комиссия, Кабинет Совета Министров СССР, ЦК КПСС. Предприятий разработчиков и исполнителей было более 20, среди которых был Киевский институт проблем материаловедения Академии наук УССР. В отчете центра «Вент» отражены основные направления исследований - это «дистанционное психофизическое воздействие на войска и население торсионными излучениями и защита войск и населения от торсионных излучений». Е. Б. Александров членкор. Академии наук СССР в журнале «Поиск» протестует против богатых и могущественных ведомств, (разведывательные ведомства Минобороны, внешняя разведка, КГБ) тратят огромные средства в течение десятков лет на закрытую масштабную государственную программу по управлению живыми объектами. Об использовании результатов этой программы одним из заказчиков пишет газета «Куранты» от 14.05.1991г. следующее: «Теперь мы осведомлены о художествах так называемой лаборатории №12 при оперативно-техническом управлении КГБ. О них, этих средствах разрушения здоровья своих жертв и вообще неугодных лиц, рассказали бывшие работники КГБ самых высоких рангов. И убивали, и калечили, и прививали болезнь Паркинсона, и свели со света множество людей, под видом так сказать законных болезней. Для того и мастерили эту сверх секретную лабораторию, а ставили надзирать над ней самых проверенных и на все готовых товарищей, таких как бывший секретарь ЦК КПСС Чебриков или член Политбюро Крючков.» 1992 * 15.06.1992г. был выдан патент Галушкину Ю.А,. Глушко В.П., Сергееву П.А., Сидорову Б.А. на изобретение «Способ воздействия на объекты живой и неживой природы», который обеспечивает возможность воздействия на любую сущность, если известна ее частота. Этот способ энергоинформационного воздействия на человека реализован при разработках ПФО, при этом биологические, химические и техногенные средства разного характера в различных комбинациях воздействуют как на человека в целом, так и на отдельные органы, в том числе и мозг, с учетом соответствующих диапазонов частот. 1995 * Проект «HAARP», ЦРУ, NSA, ONR: Электромагнитная резонансная индукция и воздействие на огромные массивы людей; 1996 * Начал издаваться в России периодический журнал «Сознание и физическая реальность»; * В апреле 1996 умерла болгарская ясновидящая и предсказательница Ванга; * В декабре 1996 года из обращения Правительства РФ к Государственной думе следует, что в нашей стране в различные секты включено от 3 до 5 млн. человек, из них около 70% составляет молодёж. Гражданам, вовлеченным в секты, с помощью специальных информационно-суггестивных методов прививается рабская покорность главарям сект, враждебность к национальной духовной культуре, российским обычая, семейным и родительским обязанностям. 1997 * В 1997 году 700 японских детей попали в больницу в результате просмотра невинного мультфильма, показанным по телеканалам Японии февраля по декабрь 1997 года с ярко выраженными цветовыми эффектами. * Открыто в 1997 году явление под названием «рейв» (от англ rave --- рев, бред) --- особого психофизического состояния, достигаемое при сочетании наркотика «Экстези» и ритмичной музыки. Эффект был открыт на острове Ибис (недалеко от Испании). Неожиданность эффекта заключалась в том, что впав в «рейв» молодые люди могли танцевать круглые сутки без остановки. * Психофизический государственный геноцид в РФ усиленно скрывается. Жертвы пси-обработки полностью дискредитируются - их увольняют с работы, создаются проблемы со здоровьем, обманным путем выселяют из квартир, разбивают семьи, уничтожают детей и родных. На основании приказа №133/262 от 30.04.97 г. вешают ярлык психически ненормальных, помещают в психиатрические больницы. Центру Государственного санитарного эпидемиологического надзора запрещено проводить экологические экспертизы в квартирах москвичей (методическое письмо от 23.06.2000г.). В медицинских учреждениях замалчиваются травмы от ПФО, выдаются ложные показания анализов. Прокурорам и МВД запрещено открывать уголовные дела по фактам облучения, средствам массовой информации – освещать проблему облучения граждан. * В 1997 г. Ю. Лопухин опубликовал доклад «Об опытах над человеком, доведенных до сведения мировой общественности и скрытых от нас с вами». * 12 декабря 1997 в телевизионном интервью первый заместитель Министра обороны РФ А.А. Каношин заявил:«Мы находимся на завершающем этапе ведения широкомасштабных тотальных войн» 1998 * Открытое письмо Государственного комитета РФ по охране окружающей среды и гидрометеорологии от 08.09.1998 г. №03-12/11-545:«Использование явлений энергоинформационного обмена в хозяйственной и иной деятельности относится к категории высоких технологий и способно обеспечить экологически чистую продукцию с высоким качеством потребительских свойств.... Наиболее заметных достижений удалось добиться в областях:.. планирование и прогнозирование событий в деловой и бытовой сфере -астрологическое и геомантическое прогнозирование (информационные и сенситивные методы);...- оборонная и правоохранительная деятельность - создание систем нелетального оружия, демилитаризованные способы и методики воздействия, психовосстановительные методики (инструментальные и сенситивные методы, сенсорное воздействие), информационные методы;...» * Министр юстиции США заявил:«Атака может начаться из любой точки мира, Вы можете сидеть на кухне в Санкт-Петербурге и воровать деньги из какого-нибудь банка в Нью-Йорке». 1999 * Однако, в 1999 г. в журнале «Голос вселенной» в статье 0. Волкова «Психотронное оружие не найдено…» говорится, что… опытно-конструкторские разработки и производство ПФО проводится за рубежом, а у нас в РФ идут испытания на гражданах, т.к. «Западное общество, западный человек законодательно защищены от направленного пси-воздействия, а наши – нет». Принятая в 2001 г. поправка к ст.6 Федерального закона РФ «Об оружии» не действует, так как ни Прокуратура, ни МВД не открывают уголовных дел по заявлениям граждан об облучении. Если в других странах ПФО разрабатывается, в основном, для поражения возможного противника, то в России одновременно решаются задачи управления собственным народом и сокращения его численности, а также для отработки на гражданах РФ дорогостоящих пси-технологий, приносящих огромные доходы. * Для предотвращения назревающей глобальной катастрофы ПФО был принят ряд международных документов по информационным биотехнологиям. * Кабинетом министров Совета Европы была подписана Деклорация «О европейской политике в области новых информационных технологий». * Главами государств и правительств стран «Группы 8-ми» были приняты Итоговый документ и Коммьюнике, отражающие политику стран в области энергобиоинформационных технологий. * В США на приобретение различных информационных средств тратиться более 25 млрд. долларов. * 2 мая 1999 года авиабомбы BLU-144/B, начиненные графитовыми нитями, для вывода из строя системы энергоснабжения оставило 70% югославской территории без света, тепла и воды. * В 1999 году из доклада министра обороны США президенту и конгрессу, о том, что стратегическим направлением в своей деятельности в XXI веке считает информационное превосходство вооруженных сил страны при решении любых задач. Оно поможетСША вести боевые действия с меньшими силами, чем в другом случае. 2000 * Методическое письмо от 23.06.2000г.: Согласно ему, Центру Государственного санитарного эпидемиологического надзора запрещено проводить экологические экспертизы в квартирах, в медицинских учреждениях замалчиваются травмы от пси-воздействия. Прокурорам и МВД запрещено открывать уголовные дела. * «Декларация тысячелетия ООН» от 08.09.2000г. * «Доктрина информационной безопасности РФ» от 09.09.2000г. * В 2000 г. вышла книга «Биоэкстрасенорика» И.М. Когана, одна из первых работ обобщающих природу еще малоизученных феноменов. * За период с 1996 до 2000 годы число нераскрытых проникновений хакеров увеличилось со 128 до 570. = Внешние ссылки = * Википедия «Контроль Разума» ---- Содержимое доступно в соответствии с GNU Free Documentation License 1.2 http://wiki.psiterror.ru/skins/common/images/gnu-fdl.png